Après la Nuit
by Ananaas
Summary: Elle voit le jour se lever et elle ne sait pas si elle sera encore vivante ce soir, après la bataille. Elle sait juste, de manière inexplicable, qu'elle ne veut pas perdre l'homme qui se tient près d'elle.


Je commence une nouvelle fanfiction, avec ces deux personnages qui me trottent dans la tête depuis que je suis allée voir Snow White & the Huntsman il y a quelques semaines! Malheureusement n'étant pas souvent chez moi pendant les vacances, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps de m'y mettre!

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce début vous inspire! :)

* * *

Quelle heure peut-il être ? Je ne sais dire.

Le ciel est encore sombre, piqué d'étoiles qui faiblissent du brillant vers le translucide. Loin à l'horizon, on discerne quelques timides lueurs. Le lever du soleil approche dangereusement.

D'ordinaire, je trépigne quasiment d'impatience en attendant le lever du jour, le retour rassurant de la lumière et de la chaleur. Enfermée dans mon donjon, je ne savais trouver de sommeil apaisé. L'hiver était la pire période, car en plus de la peur, le froid rendait les choses insupportables. Certaines nuits j'avais peur de m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller, tant le froid était mordant, et les engelures me faisaient souffrir à en hurler. Sans doute, si je n'étais pas née princesse et n'avait pas vécu auparavant de manière aussi luxueuse et confortable, aurais-je mieux supporté toutes ces années de dur traitement. Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Cette nuit cependant, tout est différent. Je donnerai cher pour que le temps ralentisse ou suspende sa course. Pour ne pas voir le soleil se montrer. Pour que la nuit perdure.

Car le jour signifie le départ des troupes – de _mes_ troupes – pour le combat, là-bas au palais royal, contre Ravenna et ses maléfices. A cette pensée, je respire difficilement. Ca n'est pas possible… Comment une jeune fille sans la moindre expérience peut-elle se retrouver à la tête d'une telle responsabilité ? Bien sûr, c'est moi qui avait insisté pour venir jusqu'au Duc, puis pour lancer l'offensive, mais simplement parce que c'est ce qui devait être fait. Mon devoir. Je n'en ai aucune envie.

C'est peut-être – _sûrement_ – ma dernière nuit. Mais ça n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus. Entre ma misérable vie de captive depuis toutes ces années, et le périple de ces derniers jours, à risquer ma vie à chaque instant, j'ai pleinement assimilé l'importance toute relative de mon existence. Non, le problème vient plutôt de la responsabilité qu'incombe d'avoir des centaines d'hommes sous sa bannière. D'être le décideur de leur vie ou de leur mort. De porter le fardeau de les mener à leur possible tombeau. Ça, je ne parviens pas à l'accepter.

L'air est frais et humide. Toujours vêtue de ma robe mortuaire blanche, je frissonne. Il fallait penser à descendre me changer. Une armure et tout un attirail de combat m'attendent dans mes provisoires appartements, je le sais, mais je ne peux me résoudre à y retourner. Je préfère de loin profiter encore un instant de la vue époustouflante qu'offre le chemin de ronde du château. Un apaisement nécessaire.

- On rêvasse, Princesse ?

Impossible de réprimer un sursaut. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir arriver quelqu'un, et surtout pas _lui_.

- Chasseur !

Il acquiesce, apparemment amusé de ma frayeur. Ses lèvres se plient imperceptiblement – il est si difficile de le voir sourire.

- Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir, dis-je comme pour excuser ma surprise. La discrétion est sans nul doute une de vos qualités.

- Sûrement. C'est le métier ça, Princesse.

Son ton bourru et sa voix basse. Deux choses que je trouve incroyablement réconfortantes chez lui. Nos deux façons de nous exprimer sont opposées en tout, formant un fascinant contraste.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? demande-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil.

- Ca augure rien de bon pour demain. Vous auriez du vous reposer.

- Je sais. Mais je peux vous retourner la remarque, chasseur.

Il hausse les épaules, avant de s'accouder au mur du chemin de ronde, près de moi. Soudain les épreuves de demain me paraissent lointaines. Je ne peux fixer ma pensée sur autre chose que sa présence, son bras tout proche du mien, le silence qui s'installe entre nous, pesant, habituel cependant. Il n'est pas homme à être dérangé par l'absence de conversation, ce qui me convient bien.

Il me trouble comme rarement quelqu'un m'a troublée. Je cherche un sujet de conversation, mais n'en trouve pas. Parler du passé est trop douloureux, et le futur n'est qu'incertitude.

- Dites-moi que tout ira bien, demain.

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Honnêtement, Princesse ? Je ne vous dirai pas ça. Je n'en sais trop rien.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains :

- C'était la seule chose à faire, pourtant !

- Bien sûr ! Et on le fera ! Vous avez bien vu comment tout le monde a répondu présent à votre appel, ce soir.

Il se tourne vers moi, l'intensité de son regard m'empêche de le quitter des yeux.

- Ne vous en faites pas trop, Princesse. Ça ne sert à rien. Et puis… Vous êtes l'élue, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, non ? Ça donne une certaine assurance, de savoir ce genre de trucs. Entre ça, et votre… miraculeuse résurrection de ce soir.

Je l'observe, il détourne brusquement le regard, se perd dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Je me suis vraiment réveillée toute seule ? Le sortilège a été levé de lui-même ?

- Eh bien… Oui. J'imagine.

Je fronce les sourcils, soudain suspicieuse. Il a l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise. Je me souviens maintenant m'être éveillée seule dans la chapelle, ce qui est étrange.

- Personne ne me veillait ?

- Si.

- Et qui donc ?

- Moi-même.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas là, lorsque je me suis éveillée !

- Je venais de partir.

- Vraiment ? Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier ? Rien fait ?

Il hésite un instant, avant de me répondre que non. Je ne le crois pas. Mais pourquoi semble-t-il si réticent à en parler ? Je me tais. S'il ne veut pas me donner d'explications, très bien, j'irai en chercher ailleurs. Passablement irritée, je me redresse :

- Je descends me préparer. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

M'éloignant, il me semble sentir son regard azur dardé sur mon dos.

- Snow ?

Je me fige. Il ne m'a jamais appelée de cette manière. Depuis le début, ça a toujours été « Princesse » – ce qui dans sa bouche ne sonnait d'ailleurs pas comme un compliment.

- Oui ? Ma voix tremble un peu.

Sa réponse se fait attendre. Je l'observe, alors qu'il semble hésiter, mon cœur cognant déraisonnablement dans ma poitrine.

- Tâchez de vous reposer un peu.

Puis il me tourne le dos, signe que la discussion est close. Je suis mortifiée de déception, et prête à parier que ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'il projetait de dire à l'origine. J'attends encore quelques secondes – secondes volées à l'observer à la dérobée – avant de m'engouffrer dans les escaliers du donjon.


End file.
